Ulquiorra et Facebook !
by Numero-Quatre
Summary: Quand facebook s'invite a Las Noche et que meme Ulquiorra finit par succomber .. C'est la fin, très cher ami lecteur ..
1. Chapter 1

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **_a rejoint Facebook._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **est maintenant ami avec **Grimmjow Jagerjack**, **Stark Coyote** et **Tia Harribel.**

**Aizen Sosuke **_et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Nnoitra Jiruga **Ulquiqui sur facebook !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **Nnoitra, t'es pas mort ?

**Nnoitra Jiruga **Bah non idiot, sinon je te parlerais pas *soupire*

**Yami Rialgo **_et 53 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **bande de déchets.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **est maintenant ami avec** Szayel-Aporro Grantz, Inoue Orihime, Ichimaru Gin **et** Kurosaki Ichigo**

_109 personnes aiment ça_

**Nnoitra Jiruga **Sexy Harribel, veux-tu baiser ? kukukuku -_-

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **La ferme, espèce de parabole !

_**Tia Harribell **et** Ulquiorra Schiffer **aiment ça._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **_a rejoint le groupe__« La puissante Espada au service du mégalomane de service alias Aizen-samaaaaaa »_

**Stark coyote**_et 11 personnes aiment ça. _

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**Orihime Inoue **Ulquiorra,tu veux bien m'accompagner quelque part s'il te plais?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **Jarrive, Femme

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **Espèce de chouchou ! De quoi ils vont parler ces deux là .

**Arisawa Tatsuki **Moi je sais.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **Dis moi ou jte bute !

**Kurosaki Ichigo **Oui Tatsuki, dis nous donc

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **Femelle ?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ichimaru Gin **_est maintenant ami avec_ **Matsumoto Rangiku, Zomarie Le Roux, Aaroniero Arleri **_et 201 personnes_

**Seigneur Aizen **_vous à envoyer une invitation pour l'évenement_ _« Envoyez des œufs dans la tête de Kurosaki Ichigo, mwahahah »_

_400 personnes participent dont_ **Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jaggerjack **_et_ **Nnoitra Jiruga.**

Participer?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **OUAIIIIIIISSS ! MWAHAHAHAHAH !

**Ichimaru Gin**_et 40 personnes aiment ça._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Une suite ? :)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour cher ami lecteur ! Voilà déjà un autre chapitre ! Eh oui je suis rapide ! :P

Sérieusement j'ai été surpris que des gens commentent et apprécient ma fic. J'ai publier ça et je croyais que bon vu comment c'etait con personne n'allait commenter mais bon pas grave -_- Je suis VRAIMENT contente :) Donc puisque je suis contente voici un deuxième chapitre 4 fois plus long que le premier :) Mais en premier, réponse au review anonyme :)

itachihaku : Tu aimes ça ? XD Tant mieux j'en suis contente ^^ Voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant que tu l'appréciera :) Merci pour ta reviews ami lecteur :P

BeN : Tu veux la suite ? Eh ben la voilà ! :D Merci pour ta reviews sa me touche :) Peut-être que j'intègrerai Byakuya dans le prochain chapitre qui sait :P

Mio : Effectivement ce n'est pas comme d'habitude et je sais ce que je risque, mais c'est le genre de fic ou tu dois pas te poser de question, juste apprécier l'humour :P Ceux qui sont pas content, tempi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ça . Comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, plusieurs shinigamis sont déjà intégré et c'est loin d'être fini ! :)

Senshi : Voilà la suite Loll, contente que mon humour te plaise :) Bonne lecture

Coconut : Moi aussi ! J'étais plier en deux quand j'ai écrit « La puissante Espada au service du mégalomane de service alias Aizen-samaaaaaa » Loll merci de tes bonnes idées :P Bonne lecture

yuri-chan : Merci pour ta reviews, ça fait plaisir :) Voilà la suite :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kurosaki Ichigo** _aime_ _« Les shinigamis sont les meilleurs ^^ »_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Tia Harribel, Nnoitra Jiruga, Starkk Coyote **_et 402 personnes n'aiment PAS ça._

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** JE suis l'meilleur shinigami dmes deux ! Pauv' con ! .

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Eh Grimimi reste calme… saleté d'chat…

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** M'dis pas que t'es avec le shinigami ?

**Kurosaki Ichigo** J'ai pas besoin de toi !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** A moins que Ulquiqui aime plus Kurosaki qu'il ne le montre :O

**Kurosaki Ichigo** Oh mon dieu tu crois ? :O

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Je vous hait -_-

**Kurosaki Ichigo** Je ne suis pas intéresser Ulquiorra ! Oublie moi !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **Pauv' petit une peine d'amour à son vieil âge !

**Kurosaki Ichigo** Il s'en remettra. Mais attends .. Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? Oh non, il va faire une dépression ! :O

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Son histoire sera tellement triste que toutes le femelles vont vouloir en faire un film !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** LA FERME BANDE DE DÉCHETS !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** O.O

**Kurosaki Ichigo** O.O

_28 personnes aiment ça._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()_  
><em>

**Stark Coyote** _aime __« Dormir zzzzz ronfuuuu ronfuuuu »_

**Tia Harribel** que c'est surprenant -_-

**Stark Coyote **zzzzzzzz…

**Tia Harribel** -_-

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()__

**Orihime Inoue **_aime_ _«Spagathi au chocalat et piment fort ^^ »_

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **:O comment Ulquiorra fait pour apprécier cette humaine -_-

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()__

**Tia Harribel** En a marre de tous ces prétendants… -_-' Je ne suis pas un objet de marchandise, quand même ! Aizen-sama aidez-moi !

**Aizen Sosuke** C'est pour ton bien, ma fifille -.-

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()__

**Inoue Orihime** In Love.

**Kuchiki Rukia** Ichigo encore -_-

**Inoue Orihime** Non ..

**Kuchiki Rukia **:O

I**noue Orihime** Mais… mais… Je l'aime.

**Kuchiki Rukia ** Ben dis-le lui, au lieu de te lamenter sur ton mur ! -_-'

_Kurosaki Ichigo aime ça_

__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()___

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** _aime _« _Quand Grimmjow sera pendu…_»__

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Rêve pas c'est pas prêt d'arriver :P

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()__

**Aizen Sosuke** _aime _«_Un jour, je dominerais le monde !_»__

**Ichimaru Gin **Peut être, mais en attendant, non !

**Aizen Sosuke** Toi, espèce de… de… Crâne de poulpe !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Oh une querelle, j'adore les querelles ! =D

_Ulquiorra Schiffer aime ça._

__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()___

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** _a rajouté __«__Dieu du Sexe et Roi de la Débauche__»__ à ses activités._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** a rajouté _«Déprimer le monde»_ à ses activités.

**Tia Harribel** a rajouté _«Femme sexy à temps plein»_ à ses activités

**Kuchiki Rukia** Craneuse ! :O

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()__

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** _à_ **Ulquiorra Schiffer** J'ai ton coeur ! (a)

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **Non merci, je ne suis pas homosexuel !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Pas ce coeur, là ! -_-' T'sais, le machin qui fait " boum-boum " et qui se trouvait dans ta poitrine, à une époque.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Non… *o*

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Si… =P

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()__

**Ishida Uryuu **_aime _«_Si toi aussi tes chaussettes passent de "en couple" a "celibataire"._»__

**Kurosaki Ichigo**_ aime ça._

**Ulquiorra** **Schiffer** Heinn ?

__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()___

**Arisawa Tatsuki** a rejoint le groupe ___«__Et sinon, un mec sans l'option connard, ca existe ?__»___

**Orihime Inoue** Aie Espoir ! ^^

**Arisawa Tatsuki** tsss... C'est pas ça je voulais dire -_-

__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()___

**Orihime Inoue** _a ecrit sur le mur d_'**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Uquiorra, tu savais que dans un mois c'est la Saint Valentin ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **J'm'en fous, je m'appelle pas Valentin.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Très raffinée, cette tentative de séduction Femme !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Hein? C'était une tentative de séduction?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **Femme ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **Orihime réponds !

**Orihime Inoue **… laisse tomber Ulquiorra.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack **Et après on dit que j'suis nul !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **Oh toi ta gueule, si tu crois que tu t'en sors mieux avec Harribel !

__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()___

**Kurosaki Ichigo **_a écrit sur le mur d'_**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Tu m'emmerdes !

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack aime ça.  
><em>

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Merci … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()___

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **_a rejoint le groupe ___«___Il parait que l'impossible nous attire_.__»__

_Arisawa Tatsuki aime ça.  
><em>

**Arisawa Tatsuki** Et tu penses a quelqu'un en particulier ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Pas a toi en tout cas.

__()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()___

___**Matsumoto Rangiku** ___P'tain, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant la paperasse -_-

___Kira Izuru, Madarame Ikaku et 438 personnes aiment ça.___

_____()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()______

Reviews ? :P______  
><em>_____


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holla Tous ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! :) N'oubliez pas les reviews :P_  
><strong>

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** _aime_ Je t'ai vu sur facebook, je t'ai rajouté. Je t'ai vu en vrai, je t'ai suprimé.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ichimaru Gin** _demande_ : " Qu'est-ce qui manque à une fille qui a 300 j'aime et 200 commentaires sur sa photo ?"

**Kurosaki Ichigo** Ces vetements .

_48 personnes aiment ça._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Inoue Orihime** A quel âge doit-on avouer à son chien qu'il a été adopter ?

**Kurosaki Ichigo** ..

**Kurosaki Karin** ..

**Matsumoto Rangiku** ..

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Non mais c'tune BLAGUE ?

_Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto Rangiku et 182 personnes aiment ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kurosaki Yuzu** se demande : les shinigamis ne devraient-ils pas tous être à poil ? ce n'est pas comme si les vêtements mourraient également ..

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** O.O

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Absolument dégoutant

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack aime ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** trop dur d'être un canon, je le souhaite à personne

_Matsumoto Rangiku, Orihime Inoue, Kuchiki Rukia et 108 personnes (féminines, les personnes) aiment ça_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Toi, canon ? laisse moi rire

_Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sosuke et 292 personnes (mâles, les personnes) aiment ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Inoue Orihime** Harry Potter : le seul film où l'on verra des mecs se servirent d'un balais

**Kurosaki Ichigo** FAUX ! ARCHI FAUX !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Ça me fait mal de le dire mais ... je suis d'accord avec poils de carottes.

**Kurosaki Ichigo** COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ ?

**Inoue Orihime** Ah vraiment les mecs ? Alors venez donc chez moi me prouvez votre point de vue

**Kurosaki Ichigo** euhh et bien en fait c'est qu-

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Pas le temps pour ça maintenant, femme, puisque nous étions sur le point de démarrer un combat. Que je gagnerai, bien sur ..

**Kurosaki Ichigo** POINTE TOI QUE JTE DÉVISSE LA TÊTE !

**Inoue Orihime** Ah les hommes -_-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Urahara Kisuke** Ceci est un statut en manque d'inspiration .

**Shihouin Youruichi** Franchement Kisuke, forces toi un peu ! T'aurais pu dire, j'sais pas moi , " Oui, je prends ma douche tout nu et j'assume " ou " pardonner, c'est bien. Se venger, c'est mieux. " Ou encore " On dit que les meilleurs partent en premier. Du coup, j'ai peur pour moi. " ou ..

**Urahara Kisuke** Attends ! J'en ai une !

**Shihouin Youruichi** Et qu'est-ce ?

**Urahara kisuke** Dire à un aveugle qu'il est roux.

**Shihouin Youruichi** Les miennes sont meilleurs .

**Urahara Kisuke** Attends ! Heum .. Mieux vaux être schizophrène que mal accompagné

**Shihouin Youruichi** C'est mieux.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kurosaki Karin**_ aime Jte préviens, si j'me lève .. Je vais être debout ! _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kurosaki Ishin** Vit dans un monde où la pizza arrive plus vite que la police

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** votre monde est vraiment, terriblement , pitoyable ..

**Kurosaki Karin** Hey mais j'te permets pas !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Ferme-là, femme .

**Inoue Orihime** Pff, et moi qui pensais que j'étais différentes, au font tu me vois comme toutes les autres filles hein c'est ça ? T.T

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Ce n'est-

**Kurosaki Karin** DANS TES DENTS ! XD

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Crevez tous

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Les shinigamis, c'est de la merde .

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** C'est faux ! Nous sauvons les âmes, NOUS sommes les gentils !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Ah oui ? Et qui a provoquer notre transformation en hollow, en ne venant PAS nous sauvé lorsque nous étions des âmes ?

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Tia Hallibel, Noiitra Jiruga, Starkk Coyote et 25 personnes aiment ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié mon humour pas vraiment très comique ! Reviews ! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Eh voilà le chapitre quatre ! Eh ouais ! :) Je suis très contente de voir que ma fic vous plait autant!

MERCIIIIIIIIIIII à tous mes revieweurs(?) c'est vous qui me donnez envie d'écrire toutes mes conneries !

Réponse aux reviews anonyme

**Kakury :** Merci pour ta reviews ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas , J'ADORE HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO ! Pour moi, Ulquiorra et Hitsugaya sont à égalité dans ma liste de personnages favoris ! Pour Karin et Yuzu, je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que si cela peut te soulager, elles n'apparaitront pas souvent :P Bonne lecture ! (N'oublie pas de commenter :P)

**Chikita :** Merci de tant d'enthousiasme ! Lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **_et** Grimmjow Jaggerjack**_ _aime "Laisse nous passer, on est des arrancars"_

**Kurosaki Ichigo** ce serait pas plutot "Tuez-nous, nous sommes des arrancars puant" ? XD

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Pff et toi ça serait quoi tu crois ? "Vous pouvez me tuer, je suis faible"

**Kurosaki Ichigo** J'VAIS T'BUTER !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** ESSAYE POUR VOIR ! JE SUIS LE ROI !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** La ferme shinigami ! Et toi Grimminou, retourne dans les jupes de Nell

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** SALAUD D'MES DEUX J'VAIS T'FAIRE PAYER ÇA !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** N'espère pas me faire peur avec tes crie de chaton enragé

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** RAAAHHHH

_Ulquiorra Schiffer aime ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Je ne suis pas étrange, je suis une édition limitée

**Orihime Inoue** aime ça

**Tia Hallibel** TRÈS limité, effectivement.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Et heureusement ! P'tain, j'imagine même pas si y en avait d'autre comme lui.

**Orihime Inoue** Absolument, tu es si unique Ulquiorra !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Eh j'disais pas ça positivement.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Merci, femme

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** C'était une insulte !

**Orihime Inoue** Hihi !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** P'TAIN ECOUTEZ MOI!

_Tia Hallibel aime ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** C'est quoi Dieu ?

**Arisawa Tatsuki** Tu vois quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu désires un truc très fort. Bah Dieu, c'est le mec qui s'en fou.

_Kurosaki Ichigo et 108 personnent aiment ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Il y aurait plusieurs façon d'être con, mais le con choisit toujours la pire. Tu saisis, Grimmjow ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Non mais va te faire *****

**Kurosaki Ichigo** PWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** T'es pas mieux, Kurosaki Ichigom alors la ramène pas

**Kurosaki Ichigo** :(

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Tia Hallibel** à **Starkk Coyote** Tu vas encore faire la sieste ?

**Starrk** Coyote C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux rester sans rien faire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Uryuu Ishida** Au fond , est-ce que ranger ne revient pas à foutre le bordel dans son désordre ?

**Yasutora Sado** Lol

**Kurosaki Ichigo** Quoi ? 0.0

**Uryuu Ishida** Comment tu peux être aussi con et pourtant survivre dans toutes les situations possibles me dépasse

_Ulquiorra Schiffer, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Madarame Ikakku et 403 personnent aiment ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Bruler les cheveux d'un roux et crier "LES CAROTTES SONT CUITES !"

_123 personnes aiment ça_

**Kurosaki Ichigo** Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi T.T

**Shihouin Yorouichi** Le role du grand déprimé ne te vas pas bien, Ichigo

**Kurosaki Ichigo** La ferme !

**Shihouin Yorouichi** Miaw

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Inoue Orihime** à **Ulquiorra Schiffer** J'ai peur de te perdre :S

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Tiens un GPS

**Inoue Orihime** ...

**Ukitake Jyushiro** Toujours aussi doué dans les relations humaines à ce que je vois.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** De quoi j'me mêle ?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** L'ironie des films d'horreurs humain . La fille crie toujours "Y a quelqu'un ?" Comme si le méchant allait répondre " Oui, je suis dans la cuisine ! Tu veux un sandwich ?"

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Pour une fois, j'suis daccord avec toi, Quatra ! Le monde humain est vraiment nul !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Absolument

**Orihime Inoue** Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous restez ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** ...

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** J'sais pas O.O

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kurosaki Ichigo** _aime "- Oh Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? -Parce que mes parents m'ont appelé comme ça, connasse !"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Inoue Orihime** à **Ulquiorra Schiffer** Tu veux sortit avec moi?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** Non, il pleut

**Inoue Orihime** P*TAIN ! Tu comprends rien !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** O.O

_8761 personnes aiment ça_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kurosaki Ichigo** On a souvent besoin d'un plus con que soi

**Uryuu Ishida** Merci d'être le con dont j'ai besoin, Kurosaki

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** PWAHAHA Dans ta gueule !

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


End file.
